


[podfic] Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Dean and Castiel share a bed. It starts out platonic, and then becomes something else.





	[podfic] Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74460) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



**Fic** : Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics

 **Author** : Annie D

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 13:01

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 11,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xob8ba16y1lp8cg/Annie+D+-+Dean+Doesn%27t+Listen+to+Eurythmics+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/humj55hy)


End file.
